This invention relates to collapsible or knockdown support stands used to support free standing merchandising displays or the like in an upstanding generally vertical orientation. The stand typically includes vertically oriented hub means into which the trunk, mast or column of the displayed article fits, and a plurality of radially extending legs spaced from one another to provide a wide and stable support.Preferably, the support stand is shipped or stored in a flattened condition and is erected without the need for structurally disassembling any of the components from one another, such as by removing bolts or other holding devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,808 discloses a collapsible stand having two pairs of opposing legs radially extending from the hub means. The stand is collapsed or set up by means of rotating one pair of legs relative to the other pair of legs to bring them substantially perpendicular to one another in the set up position or to near parallel relationship to one another in the collapsed position. In the patent, one pair of legs is welded to the upstanding post and the other pair of legs is welded to rotatable discs mounted on the shaft. In a commercially available structure made by the patent assignee, the legs are each attached to a rotatable disc. In both cases, the locking is achieved by butt ends of one set of legs abutting inner leg portions of the other set of legs. This locking action is subjected to large variations in tolerances because of the difficulty of precisely locating the butt ends. Thus, there is a need for a new stand of this general type.